Can I Braid Your Hair?
by SabrinaStarling
Summary: Haruka is bored out of her mind and everyone is busy, well, she thought everyone was busy. Ren of course has gorgeous hair that anyone would kill for and Haruka just can't help but ask if she can braid it. Things go down and stuff gets steamy, let's see what STARISH and Quarter Night have to say when they walk in on them. A little something I came up with. Rated M for lemon.


**Can I Braid Your Hair?**

It was a normal afternoon in the Master Course Dorms. STARISH and Quarter Night were out and about. Nanami Haruka was currently sitting on the sofa, flipping through TV channels as she had nothing to do. She had already finished whatever work that needed her tending so she was free to do whatever. She had debated hanging out with Tomo-Chan but she was busy at work. Her next idea was hanging out with STARISH but they all seemed to be out.

''There's absolutely nothing to do! So boring!'' she let out an exasperated sigh as she flung the TV remote on to the next sofa.

''Eh? Is the Little Lamb throwing such a tantrum because she is bored?'' came a voice from the kitchen.

Haruka slightly humped and turned around and saw Ren hanging his car keys on his hook in the kitchen. Haruka felt heat quickly make its way to her face. Oh how embarrassing to be caught talking to herself! Ren saw her embarrassment creeping onto her face and smirked thoroughly amused.

''I…Uhhhh…..Ummm…..I didn't know anyone was going to be home yet. Everyone is busy and so I have nothing to do.'' She managed

''I see, well, if I'm not tired after I go shower than we can hang out.'' he said while moving towards the stairs to his room.

''Hai!'' she said cheerfully.

She grabbed the TV remote and continued watching until Ren came back downstairs. She watched as he moved towards the cupboards in the kitchen to get something to eat. She watched as his long hair swayed back and forth. She couldn't help but notice how well kept it was. She looked down at her own tangerine locks and sighed. Even though they were well kept, they were nothing compared to Ren's. She wondered how his hair would feel and smell as she got lost in thought.

''Little Lamb? Hello?'' Ren asked from where he was now standing in front of her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

''Can I braid your hair?'' she mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

''Nani?'' he asked confused.

Suddenly, Haruka realized what she just said and covered her face with her hands as she turned as red as a tomato.

''Gomen-sai! Never mind!'' she said as she bowed her head a little.

Ren chuckled at her antics as he continued eating his chocolate bar.

''Why of course you can. All you had to do was ask.'' He said smiling as he sat on the ground in front of her, letting her know she could do whatever.

Haruka suddenly lit up like a fire cracker on the fourth of July as she got up and jumped up and down in front of him.

''Really? You mean it?'' she asked all excited.

''Yes I do, go ahead!'' he said laughing.

''I can do whatever I want?'' she asked like a child.

''Yes, whatever you want.'' He said while trying to control himself from toppling over with laughter.

He had never seen her so excited before, it was wonderful to see her like that. Haruka jumped back on to the sofa seat where she was sitting before with Ren on the ground in front of her. For a moment she thought about what she wanted to try on his hair and settled on a basic French and into a bun style. She almost laughed at the thought of Ren in such a girly hairstyle. She giggled as she first ran her fingers through his hair gently.

''So soft…'' mumbled out loud but covered her mouth once she realized what she said as the red blush from before came to her face once again.

Ren chuckled lightly as he could sense she was embarrassed after what she said.

''This is so unfair, you have better hair than me and you're a guy!'' she said pouting.

''I think I like your hair better though.'' He said truthfully with a smirk.

''Yah right, it's not even as soft as yours! How is yours so nice?''

''That's a secret that I can only show you Lady. Maybe someday I can do your hair?'' he said secretly trying to flirt with her.

''Of course!'' she said laughing.

As they continued to talk about stuff Haruka realized the effect that Ren's closeness was having on her. She could feel wetness pool in between her legs. She kept rubbing her thighs together for friction. She would attentionaly caress his neck here and there just to feel his skin, which is kind of perverted she thought. Haruka had a very dark secret that she didn't want anyone to know. At the age of 18 she was an adult which means it was normal to masturbate. Lately she had found the object of her desires to be Ren and now he was sitting right in front of her, she couldn't help but think of dirty things. Suddenly, she had an idea, as she let go of the half-finished braid and let her hands settle on his shoulders.

''Lady?'' he asked confused.

''I have a confession to make.'' she suddenly realized what she was going to say and blushed.

''Is it a love confession?'' he asked jokingly but still not turning around.

''Actually never mind!'' she said taking her hands back but Ren wouldn't have any of that.

Haruka suddenly was on her back with Ren over her.

''Don't 'never mind' me Little Lamb. I want to know what you were going to say.'' He said with his intense ice blues eyes staring into her amber ones.

''I…I…was about to say that if I sold some of your hair to your fan club, I would be very rich.'' She squeaked out but of course, she was a horrible liar.

''Lady, tell the truth.'' He said and she could feel his hot breathe on her ear.

She gulped and squeezed her eyes shut as she let it all out.

''I masturbate while thinking about you okay! And I know that you're going to be disgusted with me now because you only see me as a friend and I know that because you have so many prettier girls you can have, and I wouldn't ever compare to them and-'' but she was cut off as Ren jerked her chin up so that her face was right in front of his.

''Lady, open your eyes.'' He said dead serious.

Haruka slowly opened her eyes and gasped at how close his face was to hers.

''You masturbate while thinking about me?'' he said asking for confirmation.

''Y-Yes'' she stuttered and blushed even more red if possible.

''That is so fucking hot.'' He breathed as he came down and meshed his lips with hers.

She was taken by surprise as she wasn't expecting this but started to move her lips gently against his. She felt his tongue slowly slide into her mouth and do wonders to her. She moaned, he tasted like the chocolate bar he was just eating. She pulled away panting for air and slide her hand down his body as she felt his hard muscles through his shirt. She brought her hand back up to start unbuttoning his shirt when his hand stopped her.

''Lady, your caught up in the moment, I don't want you to do this with me just to regret it later. If you were someone else I wouldn't care but, Haruka, I love you. I would be broken if you regretted doing this with me after.'' He confessed sadness in his eyes.

She gasped as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

''I would never regret doing anything with you Jinguji-San because I love you to.'' She confessed

''Just Ren, it's only us right now.'' He said with a slight laugh of happiness that he wasn't rejected.

''Ren.'' She confirmed before continuing to unbutton his shirt.

She threw his shirt over her shoulder and started running her hands all over his chest. Ren let out a small groan, this was better than with his maids and fan girls. Ren reached for her shirt and like his, it was gone in the next second. He took a moment to take in her indigo lacy bra. It went so well with her skin and hair. She had quite a generous amount of breast and he couldn't help but almost drool. She was so perfect. He pulled her up into a sitting position on his lap and reached back to unclasp her bra and saw the Victoria's Secret sign on the back. His eyes slightly narrowed as he took her bra off and pushed her back down.

''Please tell me someone else wasn't meant to see you like this or I am literally going to turn green with jealousy'' He said with jealousy burning in his eyes.

Haruka gasped as she put together what just happened.

''Oh Ren, no one has ever and will never see me like this besides you. Kami, Victoria's Secret's underwear is just so comfortable. Maybe, next time you can go with me and help choose if that helps'' she asked.

''Yes, for sure. Just don't take any male besides me for kami sake Haruka.'' He pleaded.

''Of course.'' She gasped as he started working wonders on her breasts.

They fit perfectly in his big hands, oh kami she couldn't stop moaning! Even when his mouth left her breasts to trail lower. He skillfully took off her bottoms with her matching panties and took in her core. He was enjoying the sight when Haruka decided to close her legs and blush!

''You didn't hide from me before but now you decide to deny letting me see your beauty? So cruel Haruka, so cruel. Let me see you please, you won't regret it.'' He said while looking down at her adoringly.

Haruka slowly opened up her legs for him and he quickly took the opportunity to slip in between them and put his skillful mouth to work. He thrust his tongue in and out of her perfectly and sucked on her clit just right. All the while Haruka kept chanting his name and pulling on his wonderful hair that had already come out of whatever braid she had been able to make. Just as she was about to reached completion he pulled away with a smirk on his face. Haruka couldn't help the annoyed groan that came out of her mouth.

''Ren, you call me cruel but I swear you are the devil in disguise. Where do you learn these sadistic things! I was so close damn it!'' she groaned but Ren shushed her with his mouth.

''Don't let such foul words leave your pretty mouth Haruka. The only filthy thing that should ever be in your mouth should be me.'' He said huskily.

Haruka gasped once the meaning of his words hit her before she decided to change the topic.

''Ren? Don't you think it's unfair that I'm completely naked and that your ummm not?'' she squeaked out.

''Of course, why don't you help me take off what's left?'' he asked.

She started by running her hands up and down his abdomen and gasped once she noticed something.

''Is that a six pack?'' she asked in awe.

Ren could never be more grateful for the times he spent working out at the gym. It's about time he got his prize.

''Yes, what of it?'' he asked smirking.

''I think I'm gonna start drooling if I keep staring at your muscles.'' She groaned.

Ren just chuckled as he waited for her to make her next move. Haruka finally understood what he was waiting for, she gulped as she moved to unbuckle his pants and pull them down with his boxers. She gasped at what she saw, well, he was very equally proportioned to his height…

''Haruka I don't mean to rush but please do something besides stare, I might just cumm all over you.'' He groaned.

Haruka quickly snapped out of her trance and shyly grabbed his erection and started helping him out. Ren let out a loud groan as he unconsciously started speaking.

''Did you know I masturbate while thinking about you to Lady? I've always imagined what it would feel like if it was your hand and even more so if it was your mou-'' but he was cut off as Haruka took him into her mouth.

That pretty mouth of hers fucked him just right, and she was a virgin! Everything was great till she stopped right before he came!

''Lady! I wasn't finished!'' he pouted.

Haruka put a finger to her pouty lips as she moved to hover her core right above his hard on. His hands immediately shot up to hold her waist as she brought herself down onto him. Other than a slight burn there wasn't any pain. So as soon as the burn wore off Haruka brought herself up and dropped herself back down onto him.

''Oh yes Haruka, ride me, just like that.'' Ren moaned.

Haruka would be lying if she said that Ren's dirty talk wasn't getting to her. She started moving faster but couldn't get the desired pleasure she was seeking in this position.

''Ren I can't go faster, I want it faster!'' she whined.

Ren understood and flipped them over so he was on top as he mercilessly pounded into her.

''Ahhhh! Oh kami…Harder Ren…..Harder!'' she moaned

''Haruka stop, I won't last any longer if you keep saying suck sexy things you minx.'' Ren panted

''Minx?'' Haruka questioned still panting.

''Yes, my minx'' Ren confirmed as he hit a spot in Haruka that made her loose it.

She clenched around him like a fist and brought him over the edge with her.

''Ren!'' she screamed.

They both panted as they came down from their high.

''Ren?'' she asked.

''Yes Milady?'' he said.

''Is it wrong if I ask for round two?'' she asked innocently.

Ren toppled over laughing as he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips before answering.

''Never my Haruka, now, how would you like it?'' he asked smirking.

''Ummmm, well, I heard how you took some girls on ummm…all fours?'' she said shyly.

Ren raised an eyebrow, she wanted it rough? He was never gentle with other women.

''Lady, those women were pretty experienced, all fours can get pretty rough, are you sure?'' he asked.

''Well they said it felt really good so….I wanted to see for myself.'' She said blushing.

Ren could feel his erection build up again as he flipped Haruka over onto her hands and knees. He slowly pushed into her, careful not to hurt her.

''Good so far?'' he asked.

''Yes….'' She moaned giving him permission to go faster.

At this Ren started slamming in and out of her, hard. They were so occupied with their little act of love that they didn't notice the rest of STARISH and Quarter Night come into the room.

''Hey Ren! The maid told us that you were in here with-'' Otoya said but stopped himself once he saw what was in front of him.

Everyone else bumped into his back as he had stopped in the door way.

''What's wrong Otoya?'' Tokiya asked.

''Ummm…..'' he managed.

Syo suddenly pushed him out of the way so the rest of them could get into the room.

''Geez, don't just block the doorway-'' but paused and blushed at the scene in front of him.

All they could see was Haruka in front of them, spread on her hands and knees for Ren who was pounding into her mercilessly behind her. She opened her eyes and blushed as she tried to alert Ren.

''Ren…'' she called but it came out more like a moan as she buried her head into the sofa.

Said Ren lifted his head from her neck and came face to face with blushes and angry faces.

''What are you doing Jinguji!'' Masato yelled still blushing.

''My data tells me they are engaged in an act of sex….which is-'' Ai said as he observed them.

''We don't need you to tell us what it is!'' Reiji exclaimed.

''Ugh…if you guys don't mind, me and the lady are busy right now, we can talk later.'' Ren panted out.

They all gulped and ran out of the room besides Natsuki.

''Why are you hurting Haru-Chan!'' he yelled innocently.

''Natsuki! Shut up, he not hurting her!'' Syo yelled as he dragged him out.

When they were all finally outside Tokiya spoke up.

''I think it's best to keep this a secret, they are our friends after all.'' He reasoned.

They all nodded, if Shining found out STARISH would be disbanded. Even if Quarter Night shouldn't care, they liked having Haruka around. The dorms wouldn't be right without her so, they agreed.

''I still can't believe Jinguji had the nerve to…Ugh!'' Syo roared as he punched the wall.

''Well it seemed like the young lady didn't mind much.'' Camus pointed out.

They all ground into their hands as they remembered how Haruka looked again.

''I was suppose to be the one to have her like that!'' Cecil cried out but got hit in the head by Camus.

They were all silent before Otoya spoke up.

''But you have to admit, Nanami-San looked pretty hot there….'' He mumbled

''Otoya!'' they screeched as they all felt their erections build up.

 **Meanwhile….**

''Was that really necessary?'' Haruka mumbled from her spot on Ren's chest.

''Yes it was, they disturbed me while I was fucking you senseless.'' He smirked.

''Ren!'' she blushed.

''Okay, okay fine. Just calm down, I want to hold you and it's hard to if your squirming.'' He reasoned.

Haruka calmed down and snuggled into his chest and almost fell asleep but Ren just had to speek up.

''Lady? You should do my hair more often.'' He said smugly.

''Ren!'' she said in horror.

She would never hear the end of this.


End file.
